


Realize 情非得已

by PinkZebra



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, This is a translation of a wonderful ficlet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebra/pseuds/PinkZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>凯德·伊格看到擎天柱骑着机器暴龙赶来的那一刻意识到两件事：一是擎天柱简直碉堡了；二是他恋爱了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realize 情非得已

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Realize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019801) by [TheEmcee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee). 



> All credits go to TheEmcee. I merely did my best to translate it. Thanks for reading!

凯德拼了老命地支援探长和大黄蜂，寻找一切机会射击，同时避免被击中或者受伤。汗水流淌在他的脸上，有时会模糊他的视线，让他看不清战况。衣服粘在他的皮肤上，简直难以忍受。碎石乱瓦四处乱飞，险些击中他；约书亚的众多原型也在向他投掷石块。 

凯德听到探长喊着他已经没武器没弹药没招了，看着探长和大黄蜂像真正的战士一样誓死不屈，只能更加拼命地试图抵挡敌人的进攻。他们只需要坚持到擎天柱赶来的那一刻。凯德坚信他会赶来。他就是知道这一点。他从内心深处、全身心地相信擎天柱会赶来支援他们，他不会就这么放弃他们，即使他有一万个理由这么做。

千真万确的是，他的信仰没有白费。跨骑在巨型机器暴龙的背上，擎天柱就像个威风凛凛的骑士，领着援军直插战场核心，力挽狂澜。凯德从没见过这么霸气的场面，当机器暴龙的口中喷出火柱，他整个人都被震撼了。老天，汽车人一直让他印象深刻，但自从遇见他们，并和他们待在一起，这些印象变得越来越鲜明，特别是现在。

当凯德站在那里，对擎天柱和机器恐龙高山仰止，他意识到了两件事：其一，擎天柱骑在机器暴龙身上简直碉堡了。这可不容易，因为自从他们相遇以来，擎天柱一直显得很酷，即使是在他严重战损、破旧不堪的时候。老天，所有汽车人都很酷，但擎天柱拔得了头筹。至少，在凯德看来是这样。

其二，他爱上了擎天柱。 

他看过芝加哥大战的新闻报道。他知道那座城市被破坏成什么样，造成了多少伤亡，但他同样清楚因为汽车人，因为擎天柱，许多许多的人获救了。 

当凯德注意到剧院里摇摇欲垮的废旧卡车时，他的第一个想法是他可以扒光它卖零件。这是他开始打量它的原因。但当他发现它其实是一个变形金刚的时候，他想要——不，他需要——知道它是如何运作的，它的机械构造是怎样的，它的能量来源于哪里。没错，他确实告诉过卢卡斯和泰莎他会打那个电话，但说真的，他不能确定自己当时会那么做。然后，擎天柱变形了，并且开口说话。

首先吸引了凯德的是他的嗓音，那个低沉、柔和的嗓音能够吸引任何一个人并且留住他。凯德十分乐意地留了下来，并且竭尽所能地修好了擎天柱。然后擎天柱拯救了他和他的家人，一次又一次。作为回报，凯德不遗余力地帮助他，尽管这让他和泰莎多次置身险境。他愿意拿自己的性命冒险。擎天柱有某种特质——他无法具体说明，但他们之间确实存在某种联结。 

他难以解释这种联结，就算他有一本专业词典。当擎天柱还是那个摇摇欲垮的废旧卡车，凯德已经感到了那种吸引力，那种联结，并且因此买下了它。当他在修理擎天柱的时候，这种感觉变得更加强烈，尤其是当他在擎天柱的火种附近或周围工作的时候。当他们待在一起的时间越久，那种联结变得更加牢固。凯德不知道擎天柱是不是有同样的感觉，但他极度盼望答案是肯定的。 

他并没有意识到自己恋爱了，和一个外星机器人。他并没有意识到那些感觉并不只是友谊或感激。但是现在，在酣战之中，当擎天柱骑在那个巨型的机器暴龙的背上，一切就像捅破了的窗户纸。 

凯德·伊格，一个人类发明家，一个鳏夫，一个单身爸爸，爱上了擎天柱，巨型外星机器人以及汽车人首领。

该死，他彻底搞砸了。


End file.
